What's Past is Past
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: The story of Eathan and Metz before Lok and Dante entered the picture. And then a little with them as kids. WARNING: I have a completely crazy mind, if you can't keep up, not my fault! Mostly in English. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Runaway

**Okay, so pretend that I didn't write another Huntik story with a similar character. Jade just kinda evolved over the years, and turned into the girl who eventually shows up in this story. Plus if you see something in a different language know that the translation is at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Eathan started making breakfast for the team, and he couldn't help and think about the past eight years.

* * *

He grew up in a family of ten: his parents, six sisters, and one brother. His dad was always training Jonny how to take over the family buisness, and his mother was constantly trying to keep peace between his sisters. No matter what Eathan did, he just couldn't do anything worthy of his parents' attention. Half the time, his mother couldn't even remember what his name was, she would call him Jonny. There was just not enough room in the family for a little boy. But the worst day was when he won both the spelling bee **and **the science fair. He tried to tell his mother, but she was trying to do Raini's hair while cooking dinner while helping Hollybush with her homework. He watched this scene for an hour, and then put both awards in his duffel bag, with all of his other prizes.

Then at dinner time, he tried to get food, but like always there wasn't enough for eight growing kids. Eathan and Hollybush both didn't get dinner. He went into the kitchen and got his sister some old granola, and went to his room hungry. He tried to sleep on his mat, but it was just too hard to sleep with an empty stomach, again. So he got up, put some clothes in his duffel bag, and slipped into the girls' room. Then he found Rebekkah's stash of money. It wasn't like she needed it, even though she booby trapped it. He took half, and slipped out of the house.

* * *

For the next two years, he worked in a hotel. His job was to keep the entire lobby spotless. He was allowed to stay in the cheapest room, and he was paid extra money for food and clothes. He loved the freedom and attention that the job provided. The entire staff knew him by name, and they all treated him like a little brother. He thought that he would work there for the rest of his life, until one fateful day. It had been a little over his two year mark, when he heard a guest yelling at the clerk, Robert. The albino was furious, "What do you mean there is no such place as Titiatum Ramos? It is all through your legends and folklore!"

Eathan ran to the desk, "_Tá a fhios agam nuair a rá na finscéalta go bhfuil sé. Raibh mé in ann a fháil ar an fear seo a stopadh liúirigh ag tú_."

Robert turned to the man, "Young Eathan here knows all of the old folklore. He thinks that he knows where this place is. We can't just let him run off without finishing his job first. Unless you are willing to pay him for his services."

The man turned to Eathan, "I will pay you. Soon as I get back here, I will pay you. Now where is it?

Eathan laughed, "_Tá léarscáil gan tairbhe faoin tuath. Ní mór duit duine fíor a thaispeáint duit timpeall amach ann."_

The albino looked confused, "What did you say?"

Eathan smirked, "A map is useless in the countryside. You need a real person to show you around out there."

* * *

**A/N: First off, I only know what was revealed in the episodes. So I decided to mix it up a little, and create a past for Eathan explaining why we really don't know anything about his childhood beside he was raised by Simon for a while.**

**Eathan said: I know where the legends say it is. I could get this man to stop yelling at you.**


	2. Kipperin

The man's name turned out to be Simon Judeao. It was easy to find the castle, but on the way there Mr. Judeao started asking questions, "Okay, so why is a little kid like you, working in a three star hotel, during school hours?"

Eathan turned to him, "Why is a teenager like you looking for a castle from a story in Ireland?"

The man smiled, "Touché. Okay, I get paid to find out if legends are real or not. They even pay for my hotel and plane ride. Now what about you?"

The boy kicked the ground, "I'm just another kid in my house. Half the time mom can't even remember my name. So I ran away from home. I'm working in the hotel so I can actually have a meal every day. I was sick of being hungry."

Mr. Judeao stopped and crouched, "I ran away from my teacher when I was twelve. It's perfectly normal to run away. Many people in my job are either orphans or runaways. On that happy note, call me Simon. I hate using my last name."

Eathan shook his hand, "Okay, just call me Eathan. I won't say my last name, I don't want to go home. But why did you run from your teacher?"

Simon glared at the ground, "To ďábel dívka. Nenávidím ji."

* * *

A couple hours later they found the Titiatum Ramos, thanks to Eathan's extensive knowledge of folklore. But getting inside was a different story, Simon had a fight going on in his soul. He couldn't just leave Eathan outside, but there would be deadly traps inside. Eathan peered into the entrance and saw all of the traps, and smiled. He turned to Simon, "All of those traps remind me of stealing my sister's money. She booby-trapped it all the time, and I kept stealing. Not that she ever knew that it was me. This looks easy, do you want to go in?"

Before Simon could say anything, Eathan raced inside and disarmed all of the traps. He smiled at Simon, and waited patiently for him to catch up. That is how the system worked until Eathan overlooked a trap that spewed fire. Simon saw it and barely got to Eathan before it activated. He used HonorGuard to protect both of them as they got to the other side. Eathan was shocked, "Was that magic? Is that what's in here? Some form of magic?"

Simon laughed at Eathan's reaction to almost dying, "Yes, on all accounts," he pointed to his necklace, "This is called an amulet, and each one summons a...friendly monster. If you bond with that monster, you get the powers as a side effect. The one that is stored here is named Kipperin."

The next room they entered had the amulet floating in the air. Simon tried using HyperStride to get it, but it shoved him away. Then Eathan got a crazy idea, he climbed the wall as high as he could go, and leaped at it. Green light surrounded him once he grabbed the amulet, and he was slowly lowered to the ground. Simon patted him on the back, "Way to go Eathan, now let's get you back to the hotel before you get fired."

* * *

**Simon said: That devil girl. I hate her**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Freedom

The next day Eathan just finished his job when his boss called for him. He put away all of the cleaning supplies and went into the office. He was stunned to see Simon next to Mr. McCarty. Mr. McCarty spoke, "Insíonn an fear dom go raibh tú an-chuidiú a thabhairt dó inné. Tá sé ag iarraidh a fháil amach más mian leat é a bheith ar do chaomhnóir. Ní mór duit a bheith déanta le tuiscint mór air."

Eathan nodded enthusiastically, "Ba mhaith liom go bhfuil a lán, a dhuine uasail. Gan a bheith ar dhuine uasail drochbhéasach, ach ní gach ceann de na haíonna go bhfuil dea-bhéasach."

Mr. McCarty turned to Simon, "He says that he would really like that. It would be better than cleaning a lobby for years."

Eathan ran to his room to gather what little he had. It only took five minutes to get all of his things in his duffel bag. He was just putting the last things in when he heard, "You don't have much, do you?"

He spun around to see Simon in the doorway. He was looking around at the tidy room, and then he looked at the small bag, half-empty, sitting on the bed. Eathan smiled at him, "It should made getting around easier. Less things to worry about."

Simon entered, and saw the prizes in the bag. He pulled out the Science fair trophy, and smiled, "You are a genius aren't you. Expecially if all of these are yours. Man, I swear I got the smartest kid in the world as my friend."

Eathan laughed at Simon's optimism, and put the last things in.

* * *

Eathan loved flying. Being on a plane was so foreign to him. Simon was fast asleep next to him, but Eathan wondered how he could do that. The plane was so new to the world, commercial flights had only been going for about twenty years, and very few people took them. He could still hardly believe that he was going to Venice, the city build on the ocean. Simon said that was where he lived, and Eathan couldn't wait. He kept imagining what it would look like. Finally he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a city with river roads.

* * *

**McCarty: This man tells me that you were very helpful to him yesterday. He wants to know if you want him to be your guardian. You must have made a big impression on him.**

**Eathan: I would like that a lot, sir. Not to be rude sir, but not all of the guests are polite.**


	4. Alan

**Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist doing an April fool's joke. Although E, you had a funny reaction.**

The next thing Eathan knew, Simon was shaking him gently. He sat up, and followed Simon out of the plane. They caught a water taxi to take them to an enclosed building. Simon carried Eathan's stuff and put them in a hidden corner. Then Simon went to the front desk, "Excuse me, but I need to talk with Mr. Jorgenson. I have just come back from a mission."

The woman looked up, "Of course, he is available right now. Just go to his office."

Simon led him down the hallway, and finally knocked on the door loudly. A voice come from within, "Come on in Simon."

As he opened the door, Simon asked, "How do you always know that it's me Mr. Jorgenson?"

The man smiled, "You might as well yell that you are here Simon. You always assume that everyone is as deaf as you. I heard you clump up to the door, and then you banged on it when a normal person would be content to tap it."

Eathan snickered at this series of insults. That brought the man's attention to him as well, "Simon, who is this little boy? You were sent to get a titan, not a child."

Simon glared at him, "This is Eathan. He was my guide, without him I would have never found the titan. But that isn't all of it. He disarmed all of the traps like it was easy as skipping pebbles. After that, when I tried to get Kipperin down, I couldn't grab it. Not even with powers. Then he climbed up the wall like a spider, and jumped down on it. It bonded with him, and I didn't know what else to do."

Mr. Jorgenson stood up and walked over to Eathan. He crouched, "May I see Kipperin?"

Eathan pulled the titan from under his shirt, "Simon didn't tell me how to summon him. But he talks a lot, I think he likes talking."

Jorgenson reached forward, and the amulet sent him skidding backwards. All of them looked at the amulet like it was on fire. Finally Jorgenson stood up, "Well young man, it seems that Kipperin wants to stay with you. Simon, it's up to you to take care of him. If anything happens to him, you will be fully responsible until he is a legal adult in any country."

With that happy note, the two of them headed to Simon's apartment in Venice.

* * *

It was about two years after that when everything changed again. The two of them had just gotten back from a mission, and Simon was exhausted. Eathan wandered off for a while, when he heard Simon trip. It made such a ruckus, so he went to find his mentor. He found Simon leaning against a wall in an alleyway with a man. He watched as Simon used EverFight, and the other man asked if Simon could teach him. Eathan couldn't wait anymore, "Of course he can, he taught me."

Needless to say, Metz was soon a member of the team. But they started having issues. On one of their first missions together, he and Simon had a fight.

"I say that it's up in that cave!"

"And I still say that you need a reality check! I say that we are still nowhere near where the map says it is. Not every titan is hidden in a cave!"

Finally Metz just decided to let Simon be the leader. Not because Simon won the arguement, but because he was just sick of fighting. Simon lead them halfway up the cliff when they were attacked by the natives. When they got to the cave, it was empty besides rock formations. Metz just looked at Simon with one eyebrow higher than the other, and pulled out his holotome. Simon snapped out, "Now what are you doing, O Mighty King of the Smartiepants?"

Metz opened the holotome, and Jorgenson's face showed up, "Ah, Metz. I was just about to check in on you. How are you enjoying your new team?"

He shook his head, "Besides being trapped in a cave? Perfect! Could you find a way for us to get out? The only other exit is a small tunnel that neither Simon or I could possibly fit into."

Jorgenson thought for a minute, "Well, last time I checked Alan was down there. Maybe I could ask him to help you guys out."

Simon jumped, "Wait! Alan Casterwill? THE number one seeker in the foundation? Why is he down here?"

Jorgenson shrugged, "His business, not mine. He was always a bit different. I never get involved in his life."

The two men pushed Eathan out the small tunnel, and he ran towards the trees. He was exhausted from how the day had been going, so he leaned against a tree for a quick break.

* * *

When Eathan woke up, a man was leaning over him. He shot to his feet, and the man smiled. He was over two meters tall (six foot eight inches), hair hidden in a rugged hat, baggy black shirt, black slacks, and black shoes with a star on the heel. He also had a trench coat, and it made him look taller than he was. He spoke in a cracking voice, like it hadn't been used in ages, "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alan Casterwill. Et tu doit être celui qu'ils appellent Eatan."

Eathan nodded, "I am Eathan. Come this way, my team needs your help."

Alan muttered, "Je prend."

When they got to the cliff, directly above the cave, Alan muttered a spell _tour de la corde._ A rope came out of his hand and went all the way down to the cave. Alan motioned for Eathan to stay down, and Alan called out, "Pourriez-vous à la fois saisir la main de la corde rapidement s'il vous plaît?"

He waited for a moment, and then started pulling the rope up by himself. Eathan watched in fascination as his team got to the top, holding on to each other as well as the rope. Metz rolled from the cliff's edge immediatly, and Simon followed suit. Metz held his hand out to him, "Merci pour votre aide monsieur. Je m'appelle Metz, et voici Simon Judeao."

Alan's eyes lit up, "Vous parelz français? Très bien! Le petit garçon ne parle français. Zut alors! Celui pour le blanche homme. Au revior."

He dashed off, and disapeared. Metz looked at the envelope that he had been handed. He translated, "Alan said 'you speak French? that's good. the little boy doesn't speak French. I almost forgot, this is for the white man."

Simon jumped, "That's what my mentor used to call me. Well, either that or Mr. Judeao."

He opened the envelope and read the letter out loud:

Simon,

My son Alan promised me that he would

deliver this letter exactly a week before

my funeral. I am an old man, and I knew

my time was coming. My only regret is that

you and my little Ellie never got along well.

I heard of your progress thanks to Jorgenson

and I am very proud of how strong you have

become. I want you to remember what I

taught you: having someone to watch your

back is the most important thing about

being a seeker. Never forget that.

-Robert Casterwilll

Metz slapped him on the back, "So are you going to bring us with you?"

* * *

1st thing in foriegn language: Hello. My name is Alan Casterwill. And you must be the one they call Eathan. (Alan can't pronounce th)

2nd thing in French: I know

Next one: Could you both grab ahold of the rope quickly?

Metz: Thanks for you help sir. My name is Metz, and this is Simon Judeao.


	5. Eleanor

A week later they showed up at a mansion just outside of Paris. A blonde haired woman stood at the gate welcoming everyone. She was wearing a black dress that covered everything besides her hands and face. When Simon showed her his envelope, she smiled sadly, "So you're the one Dad talked about so much. I'm Marie, second oldest of the kids. Alan is older than me by a year, and before you ask, he had a mission today. But you might curse him when you see Eleanor, he taught her how to fight. She has something against you White Man. She said that if you dared to show up that she would kill you. Just passing on the message."

She led them to seats in the back of the pavilion The funeral was very sappy, first Marie stood up and spoke about how good her father was to her, and then his wife Marion got up and pretended to mourn him. But everyone could tell that it was an act. When it was all done, Marion came over to them, "Bonjour! Bienvendu to my belle maison! You must be Simon, my husband spoke highly of you before Eleanor chased you off. She has quite the spirit, non?"

The mother walked off to the family dinner, but before they could follow a girl shot up and punched Simon in the stomach. He fell on his rear end and the girl started yelling, "Vous idiot! Je pensais que je l'ai fait clair que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus dans la maison de ma famille! Ou dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi vous n'avez jamais terminé votre apprentissage à mon père? Je vais vous tourner en noir et bleu et vous tacher avec votre propre sang! Je vais ..."

Marie showed up and clapped her hand on the girl's mouth, "Excuse my sister's tongue, we don't normally let her out around company."

The girl pulled up the sleeves on her black shoulder-less dress. Her hair had been messily put in a bun, and her face was strangely clear of make-up. Simon staggered to his feet, "I'm glad that our relationship has finally progressed to the point where you will talk to me. It is always a pleasure to see you Eleanor."

The girl strained against her older sister, using her massive height against Marie. It was obvious that the petite woman couldn't handle her two meters plus sister (A/N: Eleanor is six foot eight in 1950's France, not exactly short). Marie suddenly spoke, "Simon, would you please escort me to the banguet hall? I'm sure Mother needs help setting up."

He caught the hint, and they quickly left together. Eleanor stood up straight, and glared at the retreating backs. Metz walked up to her, "Pardon moi, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait?"

Eleanor looked him right in the eye, "Parce que j'aime la lutte contre le homme blanche. En plus, vous n'avez pas à parler français, je comprends votre langue. Bonjour petit garçon, comment s'appelle tu?"

Metz whispered, "She's wondering what your name is, say je m'appelle before your name."

Eathan nodded, "Jem apple Eathan."

Eleanor burst out laughing loudly, her laugh sounded like an earthquake in a bell factory. Metz rubbed his ringing ear and muttered, "If you laughed with less volume it would almost be considered pretty. And you can't blame him, it's his first time speaking French."

Eleanor stopped laughing, "C'est vrai. Allons-y!"

She snatched both of them by the arm and dragged them toward the house.

* * *

You idiot! I thought I made it clear that you are not welcome in my family's home! Or do I have to remind you why you never finished your apprenticeship to my father? I will turn you black and blue and stain you with your own blood! I will...(she has some anger issues)

Excuse me, but why did you do that?

Because I like fighting the white man. By the way, you don't have to speak French, I understand your language. Hello little boy, what's your name?

It's true. Let's go!


	6. Surprise!

As the months passes Alan became more of a permanent fixture of the team. He taught them many new spells, and they taught him English. Eathan especially took to the rugged man, often spending hours with him and calling him the brother he never had. Simon was understandably jealous but their lives shattered because of a single mission. No one knew what would happen because of one little mission.

* * *

They were racing through a cave system away from titans that had faces so ugly that even their mothers couldn't love them (in Simon's words). Alan was easily in the lead, followed by Eathan, Metz and Simon was barely ahead of them. Suddenly they hit a small cliff, taller than any of them. Alan quickly turned around and picked up Eathan. He then threw the young seeker up on top of the cliff. Then he turned his body into a ladder for Metz and Simon. But before any of them could do anything, he was attacked. Alan scared them away just long enough for him to jump to the top of the cliff. But instead of his normal landing, he crashed to the surface with a loud crack. He lay there for a couple seconds, gasping for breath.

Finally he sat up, "Les gars, vous allez-y, je dois régler mes bottes, l'une des lacets cassé et l'autre est trop lâche pour le confort."

Metz translated and they all ran out of the cave with the artifact, but Eathan kept looking back until Alan caught up. He was muttering under his breath and winced way too many times for comfort. In fact, Metz had to help him into the helicopter, where he immediately sat down. It was then they noticed how many cuts and bruises that covered his exposed skin. One of his eyes was swelling up, and he made no attempt to hide any of it. Which was really cause for concern, he never let Eathan see him hurt.

They dropped him off at his house, and went to their place in Venice. A few weeks later Jorgenson visited, "Hello gentlemen, you may be wondering how your friend Alan is doing."

All of them nodded, and he continued, "I can't speak for myself, because he refuses to have anyone visit him. But his mother and sisters are worried sick. Mary told me that by all rights he should not be alive. Both of his ankles have swollen up badly, and his entire stomach has turned purple. She is hoping that you three may persuade him to allow a physician to look at him."

* * *

Mary was waiting for them, and she had red eyes and puffy cheeks. She attempted a smile, and failed badly. Without a word she led them inside and into a elegant hallway. Then she turned around, "Please, you can't think of either of us any less by what you see in here. Father started all of this, and no one told mother. Please, promise to only tell Jorgenson and make him swear secrecy."

Metz spoke up, "No matter what is behind that door, you have my promise."

Eathan smiled, "I think I already know what's behind that door, so I also promise."

Simon looked at his friends and sighed, "I promise also."

Mary opened the door and they saw a four poster bed with black drapes hiding the occupant from them. She went over the the black curtains covering the window and opened them. Then she went over and revealed the injured sibling. But it wasn't expected, instead of Alan, it was Eleanor. Her hair was chopped short, as if she had done it herself. One of her eyes were the color of black licorice. She was fast asleep, and breathed in shallow gasps. Mary shook her gently and her good eye opened up, "Bonjour mes amis," she croaked, "Why you ici? I mean here."

Metz crouched next to the bed, "You need to see a doctor, un médecin. Otherwise you will never walk again. Jamais marcher à nouveau. Comprende?"

She looked skeptical until Eathan spoke up, "Oui! Jem-ay marsh ay new voe."

She coughed when she tried to laugh, "You try, same I try."

* * *

You guys go ahead, I need to adjust my boots, one of the laces broke and the other is way too loose for comfort.

Hello my friends

**I would highly appreciated if you would give me a review on my story. E, whoever you are, thank you for always commenting on my latest chapter.**


	7. Recovery

**I was asked what Eathan tried to say in French, he was just repeating Metz. That was what it would sound like.**

They visited Eleanor a month later, and Eathan ran up to her, "Come on Eleanor! Let's see how well you can walk!"

He pulled her off of the couch and stole her bag of amulets. Then he took off running and stood well out of her reach. She grunted and hobbled after him, which made it really easy for him to avoid her efforts at getting her stuff back. But no matter how many times he darted away from her, she kept trying to get him. After an hour of this, her doctor showed up, "I have never seen a woman with such determination. With the way she acts to the circumstances thrown at her, I'd say that she will be fine in a couple months."

Eleanor looked her doctor right in the eyes and spoke, "Le _patient_ dit qu'elle va bien se passer dans un mois."

Metz translated the comment to Simon and Eathan, who both laughed. They weren't surprised by her attitude. Later, as the doctor left, Jorgenson showed up. He saw the game between Eathan and Eleanor, "That is probably one of the oddest friendships I have ever seen. A feisty French woman and a young Irish boy. Could you tell Eleanor for me that the council says that if she ever wants to be a seeker again, she has to be fluent in English."

He left after saying that, and suddenly Eathan yelped. Both men looked his way, and saw Eleanor holding him in a head lock. She smiled, "I have caught child boy. I win this jeux."

* * *

A month later, Eleanor could keep up with Eathan. Just like she said. Simon and Metz watched as he ran for his life with her chasing him, and gaining fast. Jorgenson came in and saw that, "I thought that the doctor said that it would take at least two months to recover!"

Metz laughed, "For a normal MAN, yes. But for Eleanor, that equals a month. She isn't even fazed by her injuries any more."

Jorgenson called out, "Eleanor! We've decided to allow you to be a seeker if you learn English! But if you don't learn to speak clearly, the deal's off. Comprende?"

She tackled Eathan as she yelled back, "Yes Monsieur Jorgenson! I will do best try speak the anglais."

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. But I got another idea, and I kinda got caught up in it. I'll do better for the next chapter, I promise!**

*Le patient dit qu'elle va bien se passer dans un mois= The patient says that she will be fine in one month.

*Jeux=game


	8. Families

**I apologize for how long this one took, but I have a new job with long hours.**

One day that guys showed up at the mansion and heard breaking glass. They came in and saw Eleanor throwing porcelain vases around while her mother was yelling at her. Metz whispered to the other two, "Eleanor never let her mom on the Alan secret. It sounds like her mom is trying to ban her fro being a seeker. Like that will end well."

Finally the mom yelled at Eleanor, "Vous mensonge petit morveux! Si vous ne m'écoutez pas, alors vous devez quitter la maison immédiatement! Je ne vais pas avoir un de vos genre dans ma maison!"

Eleanor yelled back, "Tu as toujours été jalouse que papa m'aimait plus que ce qu'il vous aimait! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai mes amis et ma succession. Qui, soit dit en passant, je peux maintenant utiliser. Alors là, je voulais sortir pendant des années."

She raced upstairs and Metz looked very uncomfortable. A few minutes later, Eleanor stormed downstairs with a single suitcase. She grabbed Eathan by the arm and stormed out. The other two followed them out. Simon and Eathan were confused, Metz explained everything while Eleanor was glowering at the world. They lead her to their apartment, where Metz promptly set up a place for her to sleep. Simon almost protested until Eleanor spoke, "We go on mission togethers. Sleep in same place, yes? Why you scared now?"

Metz chuckled as he set up a curtain in the corner of the living room. Eathan got started on the food, and Eleanor watched everyone working. No one noticed, however, the way that Simon glared at her as she sat on his couch.

* * *

Weeks passed, and now Eathan was so used to having her around the place. He heard a sound and turned around just as Metz came in. He pulled out the bacon and started cooking some. Eathan smiled, _Eleanor won't sleep for much longer with bacon cooking._ Just as he thought that, Eleanor came out. She snatched a piece of bacon right off of the pan, and ate it with no problems. Metz chuckled and put another piece one the pan. Simon stumbled out and started making some orange juice. Breakfast didn't take much more time after that, and they started setting the table.

Eathan put out the dishes and put them on while Simon pulled out the condiments: syrup, ketchup, jam and butter. Eleanor glared at the ketchup like it committed murder* while Metz made some hashbrowns. Simon muttered, "You can take the girl out of France, but you can't take France out of the girl."

Metz called over his shoulder, "Is Eleanor glaring at the ketchup again?"

Eathan replied laughing, "Yes, I think that she wants to throw it away!"

She muttered, "I not understand why kayshup good. It hide cook skill."

Metz called back, "Because it makes my cooking edible. None of us can cook, except maybe Eathan."

* * *

After breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, the two older men went off on solo missions. Eleanor still could barely talk in English, and Eathan couldn't go on either mission without her. But his mind was on something else, the letter he had gotten the night before. Eleanor sat next to him, "What wrong Eaton? You quiet very much. Is a problem you help need?"

Eathan laughed, "Let me try to understand you. You were trying to understand why I'm really quiet today?"

"Oui, problem you, um, help need right?"

"No, you say it 'do you need help?' Or 'a problem you need help with'."

"Bien sur, is a problem you need help with?"

He handed her the letter, which said:

_Young Eathan,_

_We, the Huntik council, regret to inform you_

_that from this point on, all seekers under the_

_age of eighteen MUST have parent permission_

_to continue being a seeker. This is to prevent a_

_parent from attempting to sue us for putting their_

_child in danger. This means that you must get the_

_following letter signed by a parent/guardian. We are_

_truly sorry for this, but rules are rules._

Eleanor finished reading the note and looked up at him, "We go Irlande now, correctement?"

* * *

Translation #1: You lying little brat! If you will not listen to me, then you must leave my house immediately! I will not have one of your kind in my house!

#2: You were always jealous that dad loved me more than he loved you! I don't need you, I have my friends and my inheritance. Which, by the way, I can now use. So there, I wanted to move out for years.

*Many French people believe that using ketchup on food is an insult to the cooks skill. Hence why Eleanor was disgusted by it being on the table.


	9. Friendship

**I would highly appreciate if you would review. I know how many people read this, so I don't see why any of you don't review (except my sole reviewer).**

Eleanor and Eathan walked down the streets of Dublin, narrowly avoiding the complete chaos. Finally they arrived outside of a house that had lopsided letters on the front '_Lambert'. _Eathan looked around trying to decide what to do. Eleanor saw the curtain twitch, and suddenly a mop of red hair flew out of the door attached to a girl. She dragged him inside and yelled, "Mom! Eathan is home! I mean it this time, he's really home."

A woman with bright red hair appeared in the hallway, and smiled. She pulled Eathan into a hug, and whispered, "Tá mé chomh brón orm gur choinnigh mé dearmad faoi tú. Gheall mé go ní bheidh sé é a dhéanamh arís. Ciallaíonn mé i ndáiríre é."

Eathan hugged his mom, and then she noticed his amulet, "An bhfuil tú ar iarrthóir? Mo sheanathair a úsáidtear chun insint dom scéalta faoi dhaoine le necklaces mar mise a d'fhéadfadh a arrachtaigh a dtugtar titans thoghairm. A bhí ag insint sé i ndáiríre an fhírinne?"

He nodded, "Sea, tá sé fíor go léir. Sin an fáth a bhfuil mé anseo. Tá mé mar chuid de ghrúpa, agus a rá na ceannairí gur gá gach iarrthóir faoi ocht mbliana déag cead sular féidir leo a bheith ag lorg. Thosaigh siad díreach fhorfheidhmiú an riail an tseachtain seo. Seachas sin ní ba mhaith liom teacht ar ais, ní nach bhfuil mé grá duit, ach bhí mé scanraithe go Ba mhaith liom a fheiceáil daidí ar dtús."

Eleanor spoke up, "Uh, Eaton? Have you, um, said mom why you ici?"

Eathan laughed, "Sorry Eleanor. Yes, I just told Mom why we are here. Mom, this is my best friend Eleanor, she's French. Eleanor, this is my mom and my little sister Hollybush."

Eleanor smiled, "Bonjour! It nice meet you. I Eleanor Casterwill. Eaton like brother de me."

Eathan explained, "She calls me the brother she never had. And before you ask, she can't say the 'th' sound. So she calls me Eaton."

Reba thought for a minute, "Well sweetie, I have a lot of chores to do today. The bathrooms, the living room, and the kitchen needs to be cleaned."

Eathan yelled, "Me and Holly can clean the bathrooms!"

He grabbed her and ran off. Reba turned to Eleanor, "Will you help me?"

Eleanor nodded, "Oui Madame Lambert. Anyzing for my friend."

While they cleaned the kitchen and living room Reba got closer to Eleanor, she was surprised how much Eleanor cared for Eathan. It astounded her that someone who could barely talk to him could love him more than most of his real siblings. Finally when all of the chores were done, she handed Eathan the permission slip. She smiled, "This is with one condition, you have to write to me once a month. Put Eleanor's name on the envelope so your dad doesn't suspect anything."

Eathan grinned and hugged her, "Deal."

* * *

#1-I am so sorry that I kept forgetting about you. I promised that it will never do it again. I really mean it.

#2-Are you a seeker? My grandfather used to tell me stories about people with necklaces like yours that could summon monsters called titans. Was he actually telling the truth?

#3-Yes, it's all true. That's why I'm here. I'm part of a group, and the leaders say that every seeker under eighteen need permission before they can be seekers. They just started enforcing the rule this week. Otherwise I wouldn't have come back, not that I don't love you, but I was scared that I would see dad first.

Oh by the way the way Eleanor pronounces Eathan's name is Ee-ah-ton


	10. What!

Not long after Eathan and Eleanor got back from Ireland, they got a letter from his mom.

_Dearest Eathan, and Eleanor if you are reading this as well,_

_I have moved, as you can tell from the address on the envelope._

_Your father threatened my life because I refused to tell him where_

_you are living currently. It's strange, he suddenly has an interest_

_in you, and at the most inopportune time also. So the girls and I are_

_starting a bed and breakfast, which might not last very long. It's too_

_bad that none of us have a ton of money._

_Hugs and kisses, Mum._

Eathan looked at Eleanor, "What can we do? I don't want mum to be homeless."

Eleanor gave him her 'time to face this problem head on' face and smiled, "They may not have a ton of money, but we do. We can send them every last coin that we can spare. I know someone who makes frequent trips to Ireland. We can give them a box with the money inside and ask them to give it to your mom."

Eathan smiled, "Great idea Eleanor! That way mum can show my dad that she doesn't need him!" and then he stared at her in shock, "Eleanor, you just spoke three sentences in English without killing them."

She smiled back at him, "Metz taught me some things. Plus, no woman should be completely dependent on a man."

* * *

Weeks passed, and finally they were on a mission again. Their job was to find a titan called Dendras, a puppet master. They were travelling through the Congo when suddenly ancient statues came to life. Simon immediately took cover while Eathan summoned Kipperin and flew above everyone, randomly attacking. Eleanor picked up one statue and threw it into another, and Metz did his best to help while not getting on her way. Simon suddenly yelled out, "The titan is a puppet master, find a lodestone that should be controlling the statues!"

Eleanor spotted it, and jumped up the mountain. With a single punch she shattered the stone and the statues fell over. When she came back down and laughed, "We need more girls on the team, because I just did most of the work."

Simon then made a huge mistake, he muttered, "Well, if we were home you would be doing all of the work."

Eleanor punched him in the stomach and said out loud, "If Eathan didn't care for you, I would have finished what I tried to do when we first met. Remember, he is the only thing standing between you and death."

Later that night, Eathan could barely sleep. Simon crashed fast, but Metz was sitting up and looking at the stars. Eleanor was taking care of the fire and keeping an eye out for trouble. Eathan faked sleep when suddenly he heard this conversation:

Metz: "Hey, um, Eleanor?"

Ellie: "Yes Metz?"

M: "I have a question for you."

E: "I think you already asked one."

M: "I know that you think I'm a little old fashioned, right?"

E: "With insisting that instead of dating, you should court a woman? Yes, I think that you were a little old fashioned with that."

M: "Willyoumarryme,Iknowthatyoulikeyourindependance,b utmaybeyoiuwould..."

E: "Metz, for heaven's sake! Please slow down! I can't understand you!"

M: "Will you marry me? I know that you like being independ..."

Suddenly neither spoke a word, and Eathan peeked. And almost shouted in surprise. His ferocious best friend was kissing Metz. No wonder Metz couldn't sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I kinda rushed this one, but that's because I will not have access to a computer for a week. So as Eleanor would say, Au revior!**


	11. Mawwage

Eathan was dreaming about a strange reality, one where Eleanor wasn't anywhere to be found. But that would never happen, Eleanor would never abandon him, would she? Suddenly he was shaken awake. Metz was leaning over him, and whispered, "Get up, and hurry. Simon thinks that we are all going to a meeting for females in the foundation. Plus Ellie would be ticked if we are late."

Eathan stopped mid-getting up and stared at his friend, "Did you just call her Ellie? She hates it when I call her that!"

Metz shrugged, "It slipped out. It's sure easier than calling her Eleanor every time."

Eathan nodded, and both of them got in suits. Eathan just looked at his tie for half an hour before Metz taught him how to tie it. Once they were dressed, they both grabbed bags that had been sitting next to the door, and went out into the Venice day. They walked to the smallest church in the entire city, and Eathan knocked on the door. The pastor opened the door barely a crack, "May I help you?"

Metz replied, "I am the other half, and this is the best friend."

The pastor opened the door, and let them in. They went into the chapel, and sat on the benches waiting for everyone else to show up. An hour later, there where four other people in attendance: Eleanor's great-grandmother, grandmother, mother, and sister. Mary didn't look too good, and Marion seemed to be on edge. The pastor came into the chapel, "Welcome all of you to the smallest wedding that I have ever seen in my life. The bride will be out momentarily, and then we can start. Sir, please come take your place."

Metz stood up and stood at the front of the chapel, right next to the pastor. About three minutes later, Eleanor appeared. If she had been pretty before, Eathan couldn't even think of a word to describe her now. Her shortish hair was up in curls, and her white dress was simple but elegant. He could tell that Eleanor was so happy, and it looked like Metz was too. The ceremony was as simple as it could get. Finally, they kissed, and Eathan just shook his head and smiled, as the women cheered like it was a rugby game.

Right after the service, the three friends hurried up and changed into normal clothing. Eleanor and Metz acted like nothing happened. Finally Eathan looked at them and spoke, "How many people will you tell?"

Eleanor spoke up, "Not a soul. Metz has the potential to make it to the Huntik council, and I won't let him jeopardize his chances."

Metz explained, "We talked about having a public wedding, but she wouldn't hear of it. She thinks that people will question my judgement if they find out that I proposed to the Foundation's wild card. That was her only condition of marrying me. Hey...wait a minute, Eleanor. You were talking to the pastor after the wedding, what did he say?"

She sighed, "On a marriage certificate, you need a last name. So I made one up for you. But, for the sake of secrecy, neither of us will go by the other's last name."


	12. Arachnos & Marie

Three months later, Jorenson called them all into his office. Eleanor stood as far away from Simon as she could. Eathan thought that the relationship between Eleanor and Simon couldn't get any worse, but they proved him wrong. They were no longer even speaking to each other. Simon accused her of stealing Eathan from her, and she said that he was just jealous. Jorgenson cleared his throat, "Okay, we have a special mission for you four. We want you to find any of the three legendary titans. Eleanor, I want you to look through your family's records for any hints for where they are. Simon, Eathan, I want you two to search Foundation records. Metz, you will go investigate the rumors. Otherwise, help the other two gentlemen. From what Eleanor said, none of you will be able to touch the Casterwill records."

It was months before they got a lead. Eleanor found out that Cortez had Arachnos last, and that it was hidden in a cave in Mexico. But she also told them that she was sick, so she couldn't go and help them. Eathan thought that it would be fine, after all, there was still three of them. But when they read the message on the doors of the cave, both he and Metz lost their nerve. Simon however glared at the doors, "I'll prove to that little girl that I'm just as strong as her."

With that, he raced inside, leaving Eathan and Metz in shock. Finally they went in to find him, and found him halfway in. He had a strange ring on his hand, gold with a red stone on it. Eathan couldn't believe it, "He actually bonded with Arachnos! Sure, he's not awake, but he did it."

They brought Simon back to Venice, and waited for him to wake up. Four months after Simon went into the coma, Eleanor came to visit. She sat next to Eathan, and hugged him, "He's strong, he'll survive. Don't you worry your little head Eathan. Simon may be my rival in the Foundation, but I admire his courage to go on missions when he wasn't the strongest kid on the block."

Eathan turned to her, "Eleanor, are you being emotional? What on Earth did that sickness do to you?"

Eleanor sighed, "I wasn't exactly sick. I was pregnant. I didn't want to go on the mission because I was six months along. That and I didn't want Metz to go into shock, or endure Simon constantly asking who the Dad was."

Eathan stared at her, "Please tell me that Metz knew about it before it was born. And where is it now?"

"SHE is with my mom. I couldn't tell Metz, because, it sounds selfish."

"What?"

"My Dad gave up everything, including a seat on the council for me. I was going to tell him, but Jorgenson just offered Metz a seat on the council. I grew up knowing that I was the reason Dad wasn't on the council, I don't want my daughter to go through the same thing. I'll tell him when she's eight, I promise. Until then, well, Mom can raise her."

Eathan hugged his best friend, "Eleanor? Why did you give your daughter to the mother that you have major issues with?"

Eleanor started crying, "Marie is dead. Mom nearly went suicidal, so I gave her a reason to live. I can't lose Mom, even if we don't get along very often."

Eathan didn't know what to say, so he just kept hugging her, "At least tell Metz about Marie. He can help you better than I can."

All Eathan could think was _Man, what a year for our team. Can it possibly get worse?_

* * *

**Alrighty peoples! Once again I'm going to go on a week long break! I would update more often, but I just don't feel like too many people like my story. So I just update for two people.**

**E- Holy crap dude! You, without fail have reviewed for each chapter at least once. If it weren't for you, I would have probably given up after the second chapter.**

**Momo - I hope that I squeeze enough action in. I'm not very good at writing action.**

**Everyone else who reads the story, please review! I honestly want to know three things: what should I stop, what should I continue, and what should I start doing?**


	13. Spirals

Eathan seriously shouldn't question fate. Metz ended up helping Jorgenson almost daily, because he was getting really old. Eleanor got pregnant again, and just after her second daughter was born, Simon went missing. Eathan went to Eleanor's apartment to tell her the news. To his surprise, it actually took a while for her to get to the door after he knocked. When she opened the door, Eathan instantly noticed the tiny little girl with green eyes. He smiled, "So there's another mini Eleanor ready to take over the world."

Eleanor barely cracked a smile at the joke, "She's more like Metz."

He went into the apartment, "Okay, what's wrong? Because I'm already freaking out and I do not need my best friend acting like Metz died."

She sat down, "My daughter is paralysed from the waist down. There's nothing that I can do. I had to give Mary to my mom so I could take care of Jade, and plus Mom needs company. I'm starting to think that destiny doesn't want me to be married. My only options are to stop having kids, which I want, or publicly announce that I'm married. But that's not an option. I never told you, but in the beginning, I just wanted to judge Metz harshly. But now it's a matter of him having a job. Jorgenson and his lackeys have told me that when they find out who my husband is, they will kick him out of the foundation. I can't risk Metz's career, but I can't raise my daughters by myself. Please tell me that I have the worst luck in the group."

Eathan sighed, "Simon went missing. No one has seen him for a week."

"I thought he was in a coma."

"He was!"

Eleanor sighed, "Zut alors! What a year for us. Maybe things will get better."

* * *

Things got even worse for the team. Eleanor got pregnant a third time, but told absolutely no one. Eathan didn't even realize it until halfway through a mission. They were trying to beat the Professor to a titan called Jierwolf. It was a blue fox made of fire. Eleanor seemed really groggy, and kept bumping into everything. When they got to the cave, she told him to go in alone, and she stood guard. When he came out, she shoved him and yelled, "Run! He's here! Go! Go!"

He took off as fast as he could, with her right behind him. They got to the helicopter and it was already taking off. Eathan shoved Eleanor on, and barely made it on by himself. For some reason Eleanor was leaning against the wall, not doing anything. When he finally got up, he saw the bullet wound. Blood was rushing down her arm, and she was wimpering. At first he thought that it was because of the wound, then he realized that she was hugging her stomach. _Oh you've got to be kidding me._ He yelled at the pilot, "Get us to a hospital NOW!"

* * *

**Look guys, I'm sorry about how slow I was on this chapter. But I got back from camping, and then school is starting (as many of you are well aware) and the councilors managed to mess up nearly every single senior's schedule this year. So I had to fix my schedule, and then there was work...well, I'm lucky to finish this chapter. So don't be surprised if the next one is late, or poor quality.**


End file.
